elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wars
This is a list of battles, wars, disputes, and other deadly conflicts in chronological order that have occurred on Nirn. Merethic Era Dragon War (ME ?? - ME ??) *Battle at the Throat of the World First Nordic-Falmer War (ME ?? - ME ??) *Night of Tears *Battle of the Moesring First Era Akaviri Invasion of High Rock (1E ?? - 1E ??) Second Nordic-Falmer War (1E 139 - 1E 140) *Battle of Lake Honnith *Siege of Forelhost Skyrim Conquests (1E 240 - 1E 415) Alessian Slave Rebellions (1E 242 - 1E 243) *Duel at Sancre Tor *Duel at Ninendava *Battle of Ceyatatar *Battle of Narlemae *Battle of Celediil *Battle of Vahtacen *Battle of Sedor *First Pogrom *Battle at the Bridge of Heldon *Fall of White-Gold Tower *Battle of Bravil War of Succession (1E 369 - 1E 420) *Battle of Red Mountain *Sack of Windhelm *Battle atop Mount Anthor Cleansing of the High Fane (1E 393) *Cleansing of the High Fane Alessian Campaigns (1E 478 - 1E 482) *Battle of Sungard *Coup at Skingrad *Battle of Skingrad *Battle of Kvatch *Battle of Glenumbria Moors Daggerfall-Glenpoint War (1E 609) *Battle of Glenpoint Nordic-Orc War (1E 660) *Battle of Dragon Wall War of the Crag (1E ?? - 1E 700) War of the First Council (1E 688 - 1E 700) *Battle of Red Mountain Assault on Orsinium (1E 950 - 1E 980 *Siege of Orsinium *Battle at Bankorai Pass War of the Reach (1E 1030) *Siege of Red Eagle's Stronghold First Altmer-Sload War (1E 1301) *Sack of Skywatch Anticlere-Sensford War (1E 1427) *Battle of Duncreigh Bridge War of Righteousness (1E 2321) *Battle of Lake Canulus Akaviri Invasion of Skyrim and Cyrodiil (1E 2703) *Battle of Pale Pass Winterhold Rebellion (1E 2804 - 1E 2805) *Sack of Winterhold *Siege of Sky Haven Temple Conquest of Black Marsh (1E 2811 - 1E 2837) *Battle of Argonia Four Score War (1E 2840 - 1E 2920) *Battle of Bodrum *Battle of Ald Marak *Battle of Black Gate *Ambush at Dorsza Pass *Sack of Mournhold War of the Uvichil (1E 2911 - 1E 2917) Second Era Akaviri Invasion *Battle of Pale Pass Conquests of the Reman Empire *Battle of Argonia *Assault on Ald Marak Invasion of Mehrunes Dagon *Battle of Mournhold War of the Isle *Battle of Alinor *Assault on Artaeum Akaviri Invasion of Morrowind *Assault on Red Mountain *Attack on Vivec City Nord-Breton War *Battle of Sancre Tor Conquest of Hammerfell *Battle of Hunding Bay *Stros M'kai *Second Battle of Stros M'Kai Third Era War of the Red Diamond *Ambush at Gilane *Siege of the Imperial City *Assault on Lilmoth *Battle of Ichidag *Siege of Solitude War of the Usurper *Battle of Dragontooth *Dwynnen *Battle of Firewaves Invasion of Akavir *Disaster of Ionith Arnesian War *Battle of Tear *Second Battle of Argonia *Ambush at Lilmoth War of the Bend'r-mahk *Battle of Camlorn *Battle of Eastern Dragonstar *Battle of Western Dragonstar *Five Year War *Slaughter of Torval *Dune Skirmish *Raid from the Trees *Battle of Athay *Assault on Vindisi War for Betony *Battle of Duncreigh Bridge *Riot in Reich Gradkeep *Battle of Cryngaine Field Slave War *Battle of Fort Buckmoth *Battle of Vivec City *Uprising in Tear Oblivion Crisis *Battle of the Imperial City Attack on the Mages Guild *Attack on Bruma *Mages Guild Second Schism Fourth Era The Great War *Battle of the Red Ring Skyrim Civil War *Battle of Giant's Gap *Battle for Whiterun (Imperial)/Battle for Whiterun (Stormcloaks) *The Battle For Fort Dunstad/The Battle for Fort Neugrad *The Battle For Fort Greenwall/The Battle for Fort Sungard *Rescue from Fort Kastav/The Battle for Fort Snowhawk *The Battle for Fort Amol/The Battle for Fort Hraggstad *Battle for Windhelm/Battle for Solitude Dragon Crisis *Battle at Helgen *Battle of the Western Watchtower *Battle of Kynesgrove *Mission at the Thalmor Embassy *Duel Atop the World *Imprisonment of Odahviing *Battle of the Tongues Category:Battles Category:Wars Category:Lists